Marry Me
by CoolCat0720
Summary: This is an idea I have for a story. It will be and OCxLaxus. If you are interested read it and tell me you want it to be a story. If I get enough reviews it will be a full story. "Kanika," He raised his hand and held it out to her, beckoning her forward. "Come to me."


**HEY GUYS! Thanks again for taking the time to read this One-Shot I had come up with. I've been thinking about this idea for awhile now but since I have other stories I must finish first I figured I would put this to the test. If enough people like this one-shot, I will immediately begin the process turning it into a full-blown story.**

**Remember this is an OCxLaxus story. Afterall, Laxus is the bae lol XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail, only my OCs.**

There was a soft knock before the door opened and a young maid stepped inside. She bowed and announced, "Ma'am, it's time to go." Her voice was cold and revealed that the emotions that would normally be there weren't anymore.

Across the room sat a petite woman with raven hair that usually would pass her waist, but was now up in an elegant bun with blood red rhinestones pinning up any loose hairs on the sides. However, she had removed a few of them to allow her lip-length bangs to fall over her right eye. She knew she would receive hell for it later, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't care what the people of this family thought, and that wasn't ever going to change.

She nodded to the maid and replied, "Very well Amelia, I'll be out in a moment."

Respecting her wishes, the maid nodded and closed the door, leaving the woman alone.

Sighing, she straightened in her seat and turned to face the mirror on her vanity, the woman in her reflection staring back at her. The sight made her breath catch painfully in her throat. She was stunning. Her raven hair in a bun contrasted her pale skin that barely had a hint of pink from the blush. Her eyes seemed bluer than she remembered, making them seem alive rather than frozen, but what made it painful was how she saw _herself_.

The girl she saw in the mirror looked sad and devoid of any happy emotion.

Upset even more than she was before, she looked away and stood from her chair, only to be greeted by a full length mirror.

Her misery only grew looking at the white dress that framed her body. The main skirt was white and went down to the floor, another skirt over it that was long in the back and short in the front with lace trims along the edges. The white bodice was tied up her back, practically suffocating her, and emphasizing her chest more than necessary. Straps draped down around her upper arms, leaving her shoulders bare. And lastly, a silver necklace adorned with rubies fastened around her neck. Though it was recommended she wore gloves, they sat on her vanity untouched.

It made her wish the mirror would crack. Then she wouldn't have to see what they turned her into anymore.

She stared at her reflection a moment longer before something gold shined from the corner of her eye. Lying on the foot rest in front of her vanity was the golden chain with a charm in the shape of a single lightning bolt.

Her chest clenched painfully as she reached down and gently lifted it by its chain, letting the charm rest in her palm. She stared as it shined, feeling the tears try to claw their way out. Though the lack of makeup wouldn't ruin anything, her eyes would still be puffy and red if she cried.

She wanted to wear it. She wanted to wear her necklace so badly, but she knew she would get in trouble if she did.

Fighting the urge to set it down, she tired to think of a way she could have it with her. If she couldn't wear it, could she at least keep it during the ceremony? She had no pockets, and no way to cover it if she wore it on her neck. What could she do? She easily became frustrated as she tried to think of a way. Anything, anything at all.

_Come on, think!_

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, knowing if she didn't she'd easily get a headache.

_What would Laxus do?_

The sudden thought caught her off guard, but at the same time it didn't sound too bad. What would Laxus do?

She stared at herself in the mirror, changing her mindset. She began to try to think like Laxus. _Knowing him, he'd tell me to put it in a place that no one ever see's. Some place that would give anyone dirty thoughts if they knew. _

Suddenly, she eyed her cleavage, a blush spreading across her cheek. Knowing Laxus, she knew exactly where he'd put it.

A knock sounded at the door, making her jump and nearly dropping the it. "Ma'am?" Amelia's voice came through the thickness of the door.

"Yes?" She gripped the necklace in her hand and quickly placed it in the front her bodice, the cold metal touching her bare skin and the sharp tip scraping the valley between her breasts. The door opened and the maid bowed upon entering, "It's time Ma'am. If you'll please follow me."

Picking up the bouquet of white and red roses, she went to follow Amelia out when she stopped and stared at herself in the full length mirror one more time. If she tried, she could almost imagine her hair in it's usual ponytail, her halter top that covered her chest but exposed most of her front and her back, the baggy capris that stopped at the middle of her calves, and her leather strapped sandals that only she could tie. It was the outfit Laxus had gotten for her. They had bought it when they travelled around after Fantasia. Those same clothes were now resting in her room on the foot of her bed. Hopefully Amelia hadn't already claimed them because the maid had said she wanted to throw them out and that there would be no need for them any longer.

Staring at herself, she made sure her face was expressionless and her chin straight. She turned away from her reflection and walked out the door, following after Amelia.

_This is the last day I'll be the Kanika I know._

Kanika walked down the aisle alone and ignored the stares of the tearful strangers who sat on either side. Everyone person that was invited was here for the man she was about to marry, Lord Claud Alvano. Maybe one or two people from Fairy Tail were here, but she had insisted they didn't so she wasn't surprised if anyone was here for her at all.

She had told them constantly not to feel bad, that this was her choice. Kanika had accepted the offer to be this man's wife willing, not the other way around. Fairy Tail didn't want her to; they tried to convince her there was another way around it. But the way she saw it there was no other way. If she hadn't accepted the offer, Fairy Tail would have been targeted by any guild Lord Claud would've hired.

Her friends had told her it was no problem and not to worry, they had told her they could defend themselves from any threat they came across, but she knew them better than that. Even with the main force of Fairy Tail returned, they didn't stand a chance. They would be taken down like flies or die trying. Even if she were to help, she wouldn't have been able to save them all.

Kanika continued to make her way down the aisle when the color green could be seen from the corner of her eye. She didn't turn her head to look because she already knew it was Bisca. She came to the wedding anyway, even though Kanika had told her not to. Though she was surprised, she was also very grateful for her. Now she wouldn't have to endure this wedding all alone.

_I'll have her sit by me at the reception._

She came to the end of the aisle and stood a few feet away from Claud and the priest who was to marry them.

Lord Claud stepped forward and held out his hand to her, beckoning her forward to meet him at the alter. Regret built up in her stomach as she took his hand with her own, handing the bouquet to the bridesmaid closest to her, turning to stand face-to-face with her husband-to-be. Claud took both her hands and held them between Kanika and himself, looking to the priest to begin.

The priest gestured for the audience to sit and begin reading the scripture for marriage; however Kanika wasn't listening. She just kept her focus on her hands and felt the tip of the necklace poke at her skin every time she breathed. It was comforting, feeling the necklace there gave Kanika courage to continue forth with this whole arrangement.

When Macao had asked her to come back and see him out of nowhere, she hadn't been expecting to see everyone who had gone missing there, at Fairy Tail. She hadn't been prepared to see the Raijinshuu alive and well, standing there looking the same as they did the day they went missing. She especially hadn't been prepared to see Laxus again, sitting at the bar while having an arm wrestling match with Gajeel. He looked exactly the same; strong and fierce. Every feeling she had suppressed suddenly burst and overflowed inside of her, making her cry moments after seeing him.

_At least I know he's alive. _

Laxus had no idea she was getting married today; she'd begged Alzack and Bisca not to say anything because she knew Laxus would get extremely angry and do something that would get him unwanted attention. It wasn't that he wouldn't be able to handle it, she knew he'd be able to take care of any problem that came his way, but this was her problem and she wasn't going to make him fix it for her. She had made her decision and she had to stick to it. She was doing this for the guild, for her family.

"I do." Claud announced, bringing Kanika from her thoughts. Her insides churned at the reality of her situation. She was marrying a stranger, a man she didn't love. However, she told herself that if she was really going to go through with this, she needed to make it through the ceremony at _least. _

The priest turned to Kanika and began reciting the vows like at every other wedding. It wasn't long before the priest went silent and it was Kanika's turn to respond. But instead of responding right away, Kanika gazed back up the aisle and at the front entrance she had come from minutes ago. For a split second, she imagined a familiar figure standing there. His hands in his pockets, his broad form casting a shadow on the walkway. His stormy eyes would be staring straight at her, only at her. But no, the doors remained closed, leaving Kanika alone with reality. Laxus wouldn't being coming. She had to force herself to blink away the tears she felt coming.

Kanika turned back to Claud, finding him with a worried expression. She knew he wasn't worried about her; more like he was worried she was going to call off the deal right here and now. Kanika squeezed his hand and forced a smile, giving him the reassurance he wanted. She wasn't going to back down. She was going to accept her decision even if it hurt.

She took a deep breath and responded loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"I do."

A figure with green hair stood off to the side as everyone began to exit the room. They all wore happy expression for the married couple; a few people were even crying. But they were all strangers. There was no way Kanika knew any of them. Even if she was more social than Laxus, she wasn't _that _social.

She walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with the client from the six-month old job offer that had been left in her room on her dresser next to her communication lacrima, which she left behind on purpose,and now it was clear why. Kanika must not have wanted anyone to come. Though Macao had given the OK for the job, Bisca and Alzack seemed like the only ones who knew the job required her to get _married_ to Lord Claud so he could inherit his father's fortune. It was the only S-Rank mission that had been on the board in months and it could last anywhere from a year to the rest of the taker's life.

It was made for someone who liked a life of luxury and and money, not Kanika. Something must have happened to make her take this job otherwise she wouldn't have bothered giving the flyer a second chance.

_I should probably report back._

Careful not to draw attention, the person followed in line with the rest of the crowd until outside.

The person pulled out a communication lacrima and sent magic into the hand size cube, waiting for someone to respond.

_I hope it's not too late._

Kanika sat at the table meant for the 'happy couple' with the groomsmen and her bridesmaid's, sitting with her back straight and her hands folded perfectly in her lap. It took her a week to learn to sit straight and with practicing so much it wasn't uncomfortable like it had been at first. Her job required her to pretend to be a lady and so she had to act like one.

Soft elegant music was being played in the background. The smell of delicious foods wafted through the entire ballroom as servers weaved their way through tables to deliver orders to guests close and far. The tables and chairs were covered with white cloth, red bows decorating the backs. China plates with flower patterns, the forks and knives were made of pure silver, the centerpieces held roses and other flowers Kanika didn't know the name to, not to mention the overwhelming scent of vanilla and lavender mixed together.

She hated lavender and she really hated vanilla. The smells alone were nauseating, but together it was so strong she didn't even want to touch her food.

Most of the ballroom was covered with these neatly decorated tables, but a space near the middle was kept clear for anyone who wanted to dance. A crystal chandelier hung above their heads in the center of the ceiling, sparkling brightly from the light reflected around the room. Two to three columns were placed in the corners of the room, soft streamers hung from each one varying in different shades of red.

Kanika really wanted to strangle whoever planned out her 'wedding' because she really hated the color red. It brought up bad memories for her; she liked the color gold and even somes shades of soft blue. Instead she was surrounded by the color red. Even the string holding the back of her bodice together was a deep red.

She took a deep breath to calm her spinning head, the cold metal of her charm lightly scraping the skin between her bosom. She didn't feel embarrassed about it like she had before and it gave her the comfort she wanted. She only wished she could wear it publicly without causing some suspicion.

Normally, wearing a necklace out in public wouldn't cause anyone a second glance, but here in this room full of high society people everyone noticed everything. From what a person wore to who a person sat with at social events. Everyone would notice a gold charm necklace in a room of red and white.

A hand touched Kanika gently on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little in her seat. Claud smiled at her from where he stood, raising his glass for a toast, and dozens of others around the room did the same in response. "A toast," He announced as he turned from left to right spanning across the room, "to my new wife and our happiness!" Cheers rang around the room and glasses tipped back as champagne was sipped to their heart's content.

Kanika didn't bother touching her glass. She wasn't going to drink to happiness that wasn't there. She did force a smile though when she realized her new 'stepmother' was glaring holes into her forehead.

"Are you having a good time?" Claud whispered as he leaned rather close to her. His breath smelled of alcohol and his hand had snaked around her back and his cold fingers squeezed her bare shoulder; she had to force herself not to shiver.

Giving him an exaggerated sigh, she looked around the room and responded, "Don't ask a question you know the answer to." Though it didn't sound offensive Claud could hear the edge in her voice. He knew she hated this, she hated it a lot; however it was _his _neck on the line if they were found out, not hers. Risking his father's fortune was not something he wanted. He also didn't want to risk the chance of her leaving his side after he had come so far to obtain her.

Leaning even closer than before, he squeezed Kanika's shoulder painfully and whispered hotly, "You make the wrong move and your friend's in that guild are the first thing to go."

Her jaw clenched tightly at his threat, her teeth grinding against each other. He looked down in her lap and saw her clasp her hands tightly which caused him to smile. She was afraid. And that was good, or at least he thought she was afraid.

In reality, she was _fuming. _

The only reason she was clenching her hands together was to keep them from clenching around his neck. The image of her large crystal hammer falling and cracking his skull etched itself into her mind and she sighed in content. Now _that_ would be a great wedding gift.

The music ceased and the conductor waved his hand for attention, a microphone in his other hand. "It is now time for the Money Dance ladies and gentlemen! Pull out your wallets and keep some jewels handy to get a chance to dance with the happy couple!"

Besides the food, this was what Kanika had been looking forward to all day. The Money Dance; where men would come up and give her money for about thirty seconds of dancing. And it wasn't the money she cared about; hell that was all going to Fairy Tail. It was the freedom to dance with any man besides Claud, who had been constantly trying to get her to go one song with him. But the thought of dancing body-to-body with a man who reeked of alcohol just make her feel sick to her stomach.

Standing up, Kanika carefully made her way to the middle of the dance floor-trying not to make it look like she was running- where the conductor gave her a thick red satin ribbon with a pouch attached to it. She took it from him gratefully and tied the ribbon around her waist. She made it loose enough so it wouldn't add to her suffocation from the dress, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall.

Kanika then moved to stand on the other side of the conductor away from Claud, hoping not to catch his putrid stench.

The conductor turned to the band and signalled for them to start playing. A soft, jazzy tune flew about the room, giving off a light beat that Kanika knew she could dance to. A beautiful blonde lady in her mid twenties stepped up to Claud, a small handful of jewels in her palm. Claud took them, depositing them into his pouch before taking the woman by the waist and pulling her close. Kanika rolled her eyes as they began to twirl about the room, leaving Kanika there by herself since the conductor had left to go stand next to the band. Seconds later a handsome man with black hair and golden hazel eyes stepped in front of her, bowing a little before holding out his hand full of jewels.

Kanika took the jewels and let them slide into her pouch. She fastened the drawstrings to secure them and then turned to the man waiting for her. He held out his hand and she took it, trying not to blush when he pulled her in close, and began to spin her around gently. She stared up at his eyes, his hazel eyes that seemed almost golden when a light shined on them. He gave her a toothy grin, causing her to look down with a blush when she realized she was staring.

_Gold..._

It reminded her of the necklace she had hidden with the bosom of her dress, the metal still cold despite the warm temperature of the room. Seconds ticked by and after the first chorus the man moved away, bowed, and walked back to his table. It was a mere second before another man stepped up, a jewel card in his hand. She took it gratefully, slid it into her pouch, and began to dance with him as well.

This continued for a good half hour. Kanika danced with man after man, having to stop a few times to empty her pouch from how full it got. And every single man she danced with possesed some quality that reminded her of Laxus. One man had blonde hair and another with gray eyes. One with a deep voice and one more with broad shoulders. One after another, men came up to dance with her. It wasn't the black hair that made her rare, it was her pale blue eyes. Not many people had it in their genetics and if they did they were usually a sight to behold.

Claud had finished with his last dance and wanted to escort Kanika back to their table but she insisted on one more before returning to her seat. However as she stood there alone on the dance floor, Kanika was pretty sure she had danced with almost every single male in the room.

Almost.

She stood there by herself, fiddling with the sides of her skirt, letting her mind wander, and began imagining what it would have been like if Laxus were there. What if he were the one she had married? What if he had been wearing a tux and sitting at the main table with Bixlow and Freed at his side, laughing away with mugs of beer instead of wine glasses in their hands? What if he had been at the alter with her, slipping a golden wedding band onto her finger and saying-

"May I have this dance?"

Kanika looked up abruptly, her eyes widening at the sight before her. In black slacks, a white dress shirt, dark green vest, and a long fancy coat stood Freed. A gloved hand was stretched out in front of her with jewels threatening to fall between his fingers.

Kanika felt her heart drop in her chest before rising up in her throat.

_Freed?! _

A smile played on his lips as he stepped forward, close enough the deposit the jewels in the pouch hanging off her hip. Without waiting for an answer, Freed took her hand, wrapped his other arm around her waist, and began to spin her around the room. A few murmurs spread across the room, everyone wondering who the mysterious green-haired man was and how he knew Kanika, but she couldn't focus enough to hear them. Her attention was completely on Freed, who was still smiling as he expertly spun her around the room.

"Freed," She leaned close to whisper frantically, "What are you doing here?"

Freed shook his head at the girl and sighed, "You really should clean your room more often."

Kanika turned silent and looked away, trying not to show how annoyed she was with having her privacy invaded. This was the second time he had gone to her home without her permission. The first time was to see if he could find anything suspicious about her when Kanika had first joined Raijinshuu. But when she turned up clean, Freed had gone over everything he had found in her apartment to the whole group the next day, and Kanika was unable to stop him because she was so embarrassed. Laxus and Bixlow had laughed the whole time.

The memory made her smile, really smile, and Freed noticed this.

"Your thinking about him, aren't you?" He asked, pulling her a little closer so she didn't have to whisper. She looked at him with a confused expression. "Thinking of who?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

Freed looked her in the eye, "You're thinking of Laxus."

The mention of his name made Kanika turn a brilliant red. She looked down from the weight of his gaze, knowing he wore the smile on his lips whenever he thought he was right. And he was.

The two danced for a few moments in silence, ignoring the curious stares of everyone in the room.

"Does he know?" Freed suddenly asked. Kanika didn't reply right away because she knew he what he was talking about.

_Does Laxus know about the wedding?_

"No."

Freed didn't sigh; in fact he didn't say anything. Then again Freed wasn't much of a talker in the first place. Still, she figured he would have more to say.

"Why not?"

Kanika sighed, "Because it's my problem and not his. Everyone just got back and... I'm not throwing my problems on anyone right as they step in the door."

Her words didn't get a rouse out of him. Not even a glare. But his next words were enough to reopen a wound.

"Kanika, we're a team, and your problems become our problems."

It was enough to put Kanika near to tears. Laxus had said the same thing to her when she'd become ill and not told them about it before they went on a mission. This stupid act resulted with her fainting in the middle of a battle and a horrible gash on her thigh. She'd been scolded by Evergreen, Freed ignored her for a good portion of the day, Bixlow had laughed at her pitiful state, and Laxus had belittled her. It wasn't till the guild had been about to close for the night when Laxus had paid her a visit to have a talk with her. He had been about to leave when he had said the exact same words Freed had said now.

"_We're a team Kanika, and your problems are ours as well..."_

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Kanika allowed herself to cry. Tears streamed down her face and she pressed herself into Freed's shoulder, soaking it in seconds. Freed didn't mind though, he was actually used to it. It wasn't the first time she had cried on his shoulder and he was pretty sure Bixlow would say the same thing.

Laxus would constantly yell at Kanika as a little girl and when that happened she would run to Freed or Bixlow. Never Evergreen though; she used to make Kanika feel worse.

Freed pulled their clasped hands closer to their bodies and rubbed her back in gentle circles as he tried to calm her. The music was loud enough to cover the sounds of her sobs and the combination of Freed's jacket with Kanika's black hair covered her face as she cried.

_If only Laxus could see her now..._

After a few moments of sobbing horribly, Kanika suddenly began to laugh, lifting her head from Freed's shoulder. Though her eyes were a little red and watery, her laugh was genuine and real along with the gleam in her eyes.

It had been a long time since Kanika had felt _relief_ of any kind. And Freed had given it to her. No words could describe the relief she now felt as she continued to dance with him.

She danced with Freed until the song came to an end, making her feel a little disappointed. But she smiled nonetheless and bowed as he did the same. He went to turn and walk away but Kanika-without thinking-quickly grabbed the sleeve of his coat, her fingers gripping the fabric rather tightly. "Will you…will you stay until the party ends?" She asked innocently, her cheeks a shade of light red. Freed gave her a gentle smile and nodded, his hand covering hers and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking away to his table.

Kanika watched for a couple of seconds before turning away and heading back to her table, a smile on her face. She felt better, much much better; and though it wasn't Laxus, it wasn't disappointing because Freed was the next best thing. Freed was the brother she never had. And him being here was like a dream come true. As she sat down at her table, her eyes unconsciously scanned the crowd for his familiar head of green hair, but frowned when she couldn't spot him.

_ He must have stepped out for a minute._

For a little while, Kanika's appetite had made it's arrival and she found herself wanting to eat everything. From chicken to beef, saucy broccoli to cream corn, and biscuits to breadsticks. Everything was delicious!

However, as time passed, Kanika felt as if she had forgotten something. Something that gnawed at the back of her mind, telling her to think, and think hard. What was she forgetting?

Only one question had escaped her thoughts when she had been dancing with Freed. One very important question that she couldn't even think of now.

_Did Freed tell Laxus?_

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountain tops when the party started to simmer down. Everyone was eating dessert and laughing drunk at one another, enjoying their time to the fullest. So was Kanika.

She had completely ignored Claud the whole day while at the reception because he seemed to be the only thing that would sour her mood if he tried to join her in all the fun. Kanika wouldn't let him though. She made sure to stick close to her bridesmaids, knowing they would understand if she just wanted to have some girl fun. She was happy they didn't realize she was using them to keep him away.

When the time came, Kanika made her way to the mini stage where the orchestra was, and threw her bouquet behind her to the excited group of ladies who'd crowd behind her moments before. However, when it came time to remove the garter, Kanika had to force herself not to hit Claud over the head when his lips came into contact with her bare thigh. She ignored the hoots and hollers of all the other males in the room watching and felt herself blush like crazy as she forced her skirts back down over her legs. If Laxus had been there, she could only imagine how furious he would have been. Or how much it would amused him.

Claud came to a stand and flung the garter to the back of the group, where a hand flew up and grabbed it, but Kanika couldn't see who. She knew it wasn't Freed since he never took part in such activities but she only hoped it wasn't some pervert who would rub it in her face later.

Everyone was settling down in their seats when a man in a black suit came up to Claud and whispered in his ear, saying something Kanika couldn't hear. It must have been important because seconds later his brow rose as if in surprise, and he excused himself to follow the man in the suit. Claud's sister Lorina came and occupied his empty seat. She and Kanika began to chat away happily about random things. Like how two drunk men had accidently kissed the others' wife or how one of the bridesmaids had thrown up in the bathroom not too long ago. Lorina was probably the only friend Kanika had made in the whole time she had been there.

"Kanika," Lorina paused to take a drink of champagne, "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my brother. It makes me happy that you stayed."

Her words tore at Kanika's heartstrings, but she pushed the feelings down as she replied, "Lori, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm only here for the job." She paused, looking away and at the chandelier in the center of the ceiling. "Once your brother gets his inheritance, I'm leaving."

She had decided this not long after Freed had left. Technically once Claud got his inheritance, she was free to do as she pleased. The job requirements would be fulfilled and she wouldn't have to stay married to him. She could leave this horrid place behind and go back home.

Lorina didn't say anything and Kanika figured she had hurt the girls feelings. After all Lorina had come to like Kanika so much and vise versa. As much as she would have wanted to avoid it, Kanika knew that once she left, Lorina would be alone once again.

"Kanika, what are you talking about?" Lorina asked, thoroughly confused. Kanika looked at Lorina and replied, "Right as he gets the money, I'll be gone..."

Kanika thought for a minute that Claud might have given off the impression that she was staying _permanently_. But it didn't matter since Claud wouldn't really have a say in what she did after he got what he wanted.

Suddenly, a look of understanding came over Lorina's face like she solved a puzzle that Kanika had to yet to herself. She went to say something, but looked extremely hesitant. Kanika reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, "Lorina, what's wrong?"

Lorina gulped, "Kanika, my brother received his inheritance week's ago."

It felt like someone had dumped a tub of ice on her body. The hairs on her body rose as the words sunk in.

Claud had lied to her. He had _been_ lying to her.

"Kanika?" Lorina placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off like it was an insect. She couldn't believe it, how could she have been so naive? So stupid? The memories of Claud's odd behavior over the past few weeks now clicked into place. Not only had she solved her puzzle, she now saw the image the pieces made. Claud had lied to her so he could _keep_ her.

She knew Claud had a thing for her, but to make a lie that would result her losing the life she knew was something she hadn't seen coming.

This was proof that Claud was absolutely insane.

Her first impression's of him were correct. When she had first met him, she could see multiple sides of his soul, and she was extremely worried with what she saw. It dark and cold, signs of hatred were everywhere along with a possessive quality. Though it was small, something like that could grow at an unnatural rate.

She knew this from experience. Ivan Dreyar had constantly proved her horribly wrong when he had sent Laycan after her.

If she didn't do anything, she would be stuck here.

"Miss me?" Kanika felt angry shivers cascade down her spine upon Claud's return. He saw Lorina's worried expression and the anger flaring in Kanika's eyes as she looked at him. That didn't look good. He ignored it and smiled, "Did I miss anything?"

Lorina was going to answer but Kanika thrust her chin in the air and looked forward, "Nothing really, however you did miss your red-haired mistress. She was just here looking for you." She was practically yelling loud enough for nearby tables to hear. Claud lunged forward and clasped a hand over her mouth, spouting something along the lines 'she's had too much to drink'. Though some people looked at them questionably, no one said anything.

Claud waited a few moments before removing his hand from Kanika's lips, looking at her incredulously.

What was wrong now?

Claud sent a glare Lorina's way which in return had the girl scrambling to remove herself from his seat. He planted himself next to her and stared at the side of her head, thinking he'd be able to read her mind.

Kanika could feel his eye's on her, but she purposely ignored him and focused on the people around her. She still couldn't find Freed though which worried her. She knew he wasn't in trouble because Freed could always lie his way out of anything and everything. So where was he? He promised he'd stay till the end of the reception and he never ever broke his promises. Freed was that kind of man.

_So is Laxus._

Kanika literally shook her head to get the thought out of her head. No time to think about him, she needed to think of a way to get herself out of this mess.

She still couldn't believe that Claud had been lying to her this whole time. And she couldn't believe that she had fallen for it. That alone made her more angry than anything because she shouldn't have. She'd let her guard down and in return she'd been cheated. Kanika could practically hear Laxus screaming in her ears.

_ "Well, this is a nice mess you've gotten yourself into. What are ya' gonna do now?"_

_I'm getting the hell out of here thats what..._

Kanika looked over at Claud, not surprised to find the man still glaring at her, and cleared her throat, "Well today went smoothly if you ask me. I say this calls for another toast for a job well done!" She signaled for a waiter to come over and took two glasses full of champagne from his tray. She handed one to Claud as she gulped down her own, feeling the bubbly beverage shimmy down her throat. She didn't bother looking at Claud to see if he was drinking his because she knew he wasn't. Claud didn't like champagne, he liked something so much stronger than that.

Claud watched Kanika entertain herself as she pointed out each and every guest, making jokes about what they were wearing. She was becoming arrogant, defiant, and disobedient within a matter of minutes. She was like the same girl he had met months ago when he had gone looking for her at Fairy Tail. He didn't like that. He moved the glass back and forth, watching his drink make circle's around the edges. "Want to tell me why you're acting this way?" He asked, his eyes focused on her.

Kanika shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about; this is how I normally act. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

Suddenly, Claud scooted his chair right next to Kanika's, wrapped an arm around the right side of her torso, and squeezed painfully tight. Kanika drew a sharp breath, holding back to urge to cry in pain.

Claud chuckled darkly, "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?"

Kanika couldn't reply, knowing that if she did all that would come out of her mouth was a yelp and a chain of swear words.

Claud squeezed her side again, not as hard as before but hard enough to make Kanika grip the edge of the table. She was trying very hard not to cause a scene

Claud leaned in and snarled, "If you make any move to escape, I can guarantee your punishment will be worse than what my mother had planned." Kanika forced herself not to shiver at the memory. When she had been going through lessons and had snapped at his mother, Kanika had been placed in a room that restricted her powers and left her there for days with no food and very little water. Though it wasn't the worst experience, she certainly didn't want to relive it.

"Oh, I'm shaking with fear." She replied, her voice faking terror. Claud was never a man of action, things were always done for him. Usually by his mother but even then the woman had her limits.

When Claud saw his threat was having no effect, it angered him to no end, but he found himself smirking with a new idea. He leaned down, his lips brushing the area where her neck met her shoulders and whispered, "I heard some of your members came back to your guild." He felt Kanika freeze next to him and he knew he had her attention now. His lips moved up to beneath her ear, earning a shiver from her.

Kanika felt angry tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She trying so hard to keep a hold on the building anger.

Claud nibbled on her earlobe, hoping to get some response but was disappointed when she made no sound.

"I also heard," He began as he crossed his legs, "that you favored a certain Dragon Slayer. The very same one who raised you," He paused to look at Kanika's expression, "Or so my sister tells me."

Kanika's whole body quaked with raw emotion: anger, fear, sadness, and betrayal. How could Lorina do such a thing? She had promised Kanika that she'd never mention any of this to anyone; not even Claud or his mother.

"Tell me," He asked, "Do you know a man by the name of Ivan Dreyar?"

Kanika's heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat.

"I'll take the expression on your face as a yes." He muttered amused. Kanika looked around, noticing she had drawn the attention of a few tables, and forced a smile. They all smiled back and looked away, re-engaging in their previous conversations. Kanika made it look the she was staring at the chandelier, her head tilting to the said as if she were curious. "What about Ivan Dreyar?" She asked as calmly as she could manage.

Not wanting to beat around the bush anymore, Claud replied, "I know he created you."

Kanika couldn't begin to describe the fear that was creeping up her spine, its tendrils wrapping around her chest, making it very difficult to breath. There was no way, no way he could know something like that. The only ones who this were Makarov, herself, and Ivan himself. There was no way Claud could-unless...unless Claud had been in contact with Ivan.

"I know that you were born and raised in a tube full of chemicals instead of being birthed like a normal child."

"I also know about his dog-of-a-sidekick who tried to have his way with you, but instead received a scar on his face." Claud added.

He squeezed her side again, hearing a small whimper, and whispered, "I also know about the scar he left you in return."

Three long lines ran from the upper right side of her torso down to the lower section of her stomach diagonally. Those three scars forever marked the memory from that horrid day when Ivan had sent Laycan after her. She had barely made it through the door of Fairy Tail when she burst into hysterical screams and blacked out, only to awaken to a beaten body and claw-like scar on the right side of her body. It still hurt from time to time when it was pressured. Or like how Claud was squeezing it right now.

Kanika forced her hands into her lap, clasping them tightly so she didn't break anything she grabbed.

She was at loss for words.

She still couldn't believe that the scumbag sitting next to her had dug up so much of her past that she didn't want to remember. She couldn't believe he would go to such lengths just to possess her. And it wasn't flattering in the least.

"Ivan is actually looking for you." Claud confessed, looking at his nails as if he were a woman. "And I've been nice enough to keep him off your trail for the past couple of months." He added.

Claud's arm moved off of Kanika's waist and he signaled for a waiter to come, grabbing the last two glasses of champagne like Kanika had done previously. "So if I were you, I wouldn't make any plans to leave." He placed one in front of her, and downed his own even though he hated it.

Kanika felt as if her whole world was crumbling around her. Not only was she going to be stuck with the horrible man sitting next to her, but if she tried to leave Ivan would find her. And that was the thing she didn't want. It was the one thing that made her hesitate before she did something. She couldn't risk being found, she just couldn't. If Ivan found her, she'd never see the light of day again.

She would never see Laxus ever again.

Not like there was a chance of seeing him while being married to Claud, but she could at least manage to know about his whereabouts and his health. With being married to Claud, she could hire someone to do that for her. But that would be it. She wouldn't be able to go see her family again without risking their lives as well as her own.

_I should have said goodbye to Freed while I had the chance..._

The tears Kanika had been trying so hard to push back were now falling like little streams down her cheeks. Instead of anger, she was now overcome with sadness, and looked down her lap so no one would see her crying.

She felt like a child, crying in public, and regretting every decision she had made in the past few months. Her emotions were all over the place and the only thing she could think of was Laxus. Thinking of him always lessened her pain, made things a little easier, and always gave her courage. But she didn't get courage, the only thing she had was a desire for him to save her, to somehow get her out of the mess she had buried herself in.

_Save me..somebody help me..._

Kanika was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Claud pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. She didn't notice anything until he had pushed the paper in front of her, a pen resting atop it. The marriage contract. Her eyes widened upon looking at it. "Sign it." Claud urged her, gesturing to the paper. Kanika scooted back in her seat, looking at the paper as if it were infectious. She shook her head rapidly, biting her lip to keep from screaming. No, she would not sign it. Kanika knew Claud could have this tucked away in a safe without her actually signing it and she knew he could pay two other people to sign it saying they witnesses.

Growling in his throat, Claud slammed his hand on the table, making Kanika jump, "Sign it!"

His outburst didn't go unnoticed as everyone in the room when quiet, staring at the two of them. Kanika didn't move, she just kept still like no one could see her.

Muttering curses under his breath, Claud ran a hand through his hair and stood, smiling naturally. "My _wife_ was just wondering how she should write her name on the contract," He lied easily, resting a hand on her shoulder, "And I was just so impatient to legally belong to her that I shouted for her to hurry and sign!" Everyone in the room laughed, making Kanika feel like a cornered dog. He was publicly pressuring her into signing. With everyone watching, she had no choice but to do what he want.

She unconsciously gulped as she reached for the pen, staring at it momentarily before pushing the tip of it to the paper. Slowly, she wrote her name out, a horrible sense of dread filling up with each letter. When the pen lifted up, Claud snatched the paper away and held it up for everyone to see, and cheers erupted around the room. Kanika hung her head, feeling like she'd just signed herself to the devil.

"It's official!" Claud sang as he held the paper high. After a few moments, the paper was resting on the table and Claud was forcing Kanika to look up at him, a look of victory passing over his face.

He won.

He won and he knew it. The only thing he could think to do now was to rub salt in her wound so he pulled her chin towards him and crushed his lips against hers.

Kanika fought the urge to bite his lip and scream, knowing that if she did it would cause a huge disaster.

His lips were cold and awkward against hers, the feeling making her want to cry even more. It was over, he had won. He'd gotten his fortune and his prize wife. Claud now had everything he wanted.

But Kanika didn't; in fact she got the exact opposite of what she wanted.

She didn't want to marry this man. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't want him to hold her in his arms. She didn't want to kiss him.

What she wanted was entirely different.

She wanted to be back at the guild. She wanted to be surrounded by all her friends, her family. She wanted to be sitting at the worn down table that was always occupied the Raijinshuu alone. She wanted to see Mira's smiling face as she served her a cup of their homemade orange juice that was always flavor enhanced with her magic. She wanted to hear Natsu yelling angrily at Gray and to see them fighting in the middle of the guild. She wanted to hear Freed sigh and Evergreen complain that it was too loud. She wanted to hear Bixlow's roaring laughter and his puppet's chanting _"Fight Fight Fight" _over and over again. She wanted...Laxus there with her, sitting in the chair next to her with his feet up on the table crossed at the ankles. She wanted to see his bored expression while watching the two wizards fight recklessly. She wanted the dragon slayer to look at her with his stormy gray-blue eyes. To hold her in his strong arms. To hear his deep voice whisper in her ear. It wouldn't matter if he spoke cruel words to her; told her she was weak and unwanted. As long as she heard him...just one more time...it wouldn't matter.

What she wanted was...

_Laxus!_

A thunder like sound roared through the room and the double doors leading out were suddenly kicked in, nearly coming off it's hinges. Sporadic streams of light flashed into the room, causing the bulbs of the chandelier to shatter and rain down upon the guests. A few people ran screaming while most hid under their tables and waited for it to stop.

The room was thrown into darkness, the only light was coming from the open doorways. There a figure stood all alone, the light behind them casting a shadow on the floor.

The figure stepped forward into the room, his hands wrist deep in the pockets of purple pants, and he glanced around the room.

Emergency magic power kicked in and the bulbs on the chandelier had reformed with a thin film that covered a sphere of light, instantly brightening the room. The figure was now more visible and Kanika's heart thudded in her chest.

He wore a dark blue vest with fur outlining the edges of both the collar and the shoulders, making the cloth seem to squeeze his broad figure, and the tips of his tattoo could be seen peeking out from under the fabric on his left shoulder. His dark purple pants made his snow white boots stand out as they sounded with every step he took. The muscles on his arms were rigid and hard from the years of work and training he had put himself through. And she would know, she was there for most of it.

His blond hair was spiked up like normal, a small tuft of hair coming down in front of his forehead. His face was structured and his chin sharp angles that had softened throughout the years, making him look older than how he looked at Tenroujima, but still the same person to her.

His stormy gray eyes searched the room till they landed on her, narrowing upon the sight of Claud's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders from forcing her down to avoid the shower of glass. Over his right eye was a scar similar to the shape of lightning bolt. The same shape of her necklace.

Laxus glared at the couple across the room from him, streams of lightning scattering across the room like golden strings in constant motion. "What the hell is going on here?" His voice was one of confusion but the question came off as more of an accusation. It rumbled low in his chest, it's vibration reaching her ear's from across the room.

Claud, hesitating upon standing straight, pulled his jacket straight and ran his hands over the smooth material. His hand went out in Laxus' direction, a smile forced on his face as he welcomed his uninvited guest. "Can I help you?"

Laxus' gaze shifted from the raven haired woman with frightened eyes to the man standing up next to her. He seemed oddly familiar, but Laxus ignored the nagging feeling at the back of his mind and focused carefully on every word that left that his mouth. It was the only thing that was helping him keep his temper in check.

Laxus had been called by a worried looking Freed who informed him of a very disturbing event.

Kanika had taken the job to help Fairy Tail get back on it's feet since they were completely broke but had told no one all the details that were entitled with it and Freed had been refusing to tell him, saying he was better off not knowing. That fact alone angered him more than anything, but what made his fury go beyond the boundary was the fact that she had gone alone. With no help. With his return along with the rest of his team, Kanika could have easily come to him for help.

She could have come to him with an impossible task and he would die trying. That was what it meant to be on a team with him. You died for your comrades. She done so much for him already, it wouldn't be impossible to do the same in return.

"I'm afraid you've come at a bad time." Claud told Laxus, pulling the slayer from his thoughts. One of Claud's hand came to rest on Kanika's shoulder, making the girl go tense. Laxus noticed and clenched his fists tightly in his pockets, forcing himself to stay rooted to his spot.

"You see, right now we are in the middle of celebrating _our _marriage." His hand squeezed Kanika's shoulder, making her shut her eyes tightly and look away; anywhere but where Laxus was standing.

The word _our _stung for some reason and Laxus turned his focus to Kanika, looking at her rigid shoulders, and noticing how she refused to look at him. So that's what her job was. She was to play wife for the sick bastard next to her. He didn't know why she hadn't pulled out when she had the first possible chance, but he didn't care. Her job was going to end now.

But...something wasn't right.

Something was bothering him. It was how Kanika was acting. He was watching her carefully, not very pleased with what he saw. She was acting like she couldn't do anything. Wouldn't do anything. It was like she was weak, powerless, and afraid. She was most definitely acting like she was afraid and that was so unlike her. Something must be wrong.

"Kanika," Laxus removed his clenched fists from his pockets and forced them to relax at his side. "Look at me."

Though every cell in her body screamed against it, she forced her head up and her eyes immediately met his own, his expression held no emotion. Just by looking at him though, a thousand words were conveyed, speaking more than actual words could. He was utterly confused, incredibly angry, but exceedingly patient. Just by looking at him, she could tell he was waiting for something. He wasn't being laid back or relaxed about the whole situation like he normally would; his stature told her he was being completely serious.

Confident, he lifted his hand out held it out to her, "Come to me."

Like a moth to a flame, Kanika wordlessly came to a stand, and moved to walk towards him but Claud was suddenly blocking her path. His hands came to rest on her bare shoulders and he growled low so only she could hear, "Remember our deal." Kanika stared at him with a blank expression before Laxus yelled warningly, "_Kanika_."

Looking past Claud over at Laxus, she could tell the dragon slayer's patience was wearing thin. "_Come to me."_

A small smile grew on her face as Kanika kicked off her heels and moved around Claud, shoving the plates and cups out of her way to jump atop the table. The room erupted into commotion at the sight. Being from the upper-class, everyone was horrified, and it gave Kanika a strange sense of pleasure. She moved to the other side before jumping down and ignoring everyone else in the room she went to Laxus. His lightning licked the ground and moved aside the shards of glass to make a path for her.

When she was two feet away she stopped and looked up at his face. Even after several years she was still shorter than him by a good six inches.

Ignoring everyone around them, Laxus smirked and put his hands back in his pockets, but held an elbow out in her direction for her to take, "Let's go home."

She took his arm gratefully and they turned for the door when an angry voice shouted across the room, "Guards, seize that man!"

Guards rushed in from the open broke doors and began to fill the room. The guests in the room began to panic and frightened voices filled the air. As the people moved back towards the edges of the room, guards moved forward. It didn't take long for the two to become horribly outnumbered. However, Laxus' face remained expressionless as he glanced around him. True, they were outnumbered, but it made no difference to him. They were all regular soldiers with no level of magic so obviously they weren't from the Magic Council. His gut told him that they were all hired from different towns.

"Seize him!" Claud yelled once again.

No guards moved an inch. While it was their job to follow the man's orders, none of them were bold enough to admit that they were afraid to make a move against the dragon slayer in front of them. The air around him pulsated with raw power.

"What are you waiting for!?" Claud shrieked angrily, causing some of the guards to tense. Despite his harsh tones, no one moved.

Laxus smirked and he made a sound of intriguement, "Your guards are pretty smart."

A vein protruded from Claud's forehead and he slammed his fist on the table, causing the guards in frontof him to jump. "Whoever brings me the head of that mage will receive fives times the amount of the original payment!" His announcement sunk into the ears of his men and the look in their eyes went from wary too greedy.

Kanika gulped as she took a step closer to Laxus, her hands clutching his arm tightly. While she knew she could take them all by herself, it was a bit of a challenge trying not to horrible wound someone who now wanted them dead.

"Who is this guy?"

Kanika blinked a few times. "W-What?"

Laxus glanced down at her before moving his gaze back on the enraged millionaire. "That man up there," Laxus jerked his chin at him, "What's his name?"

Kanika eyed the guards around them, watching to see if any of them would make a move. "Claud Alvano."

The name rang a bell in Laxus' head and memories of a job years ago came to the front of his mind. "Ahhh I know him," Laxus hummed as he stepped forward to get a better look at the man, ignoring the stares of the guards. "I took a job flyer from your family once. Pay was good, but the job was child's play."

Kanika thought she saw a flash of movement but located pinpoint where it had come from. There were just so many people moving she couldn't focus on one.

"Claud!" Laxus yelled, drawing the man's focus to him.

Laxus turned to Kanika and, without warning, lifted her into his arms. His arm hooked under her knees with her bottom sitting on his elbow. Hoisted up in the air she was a good foot higher than him. She grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling and felt herself blush immensely. "Laxus what are you-" When she looked down at him he was already looking her, a huge smirk on his face. "This woman," He said loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Doesn't belong to anyone but me."

Kanika's blush spread all the way back to her ears but her heart thudded wonderfully in her chest. Out of all the things he could have said, he said the one thing she had always wanted to hear. His arm that was holding her up tightened its grip around her and he looked away from Kanika to the guards surrounding him. "And if anyone lays a hand on her, nothing but hell awaits you."

Claud's face finally snapped and he grabbed the sides of the table, flipping it onto its side, and spilling all the content's onto the ground. Everyone in the room stared at the man with expression's of shock and horror and someone nearby screamed in surprise.

This person…there was no way he was Claud. No one had ever seen him become this angry; not to the point of becoming violent. "If anyone doesn't charge this bastard now, I'll have your head on a platter!" Though he was no mage with magic, everyone in that room knew Claud could easily get someone to do the killing for him. That alone sent shivers up everyone's spines besides Kanika and Laxus.

That alone made a handful of guards charge forward, their blades thrust in front of them and aimed for Laxus.

Fearful for him, Kanika tried to remove herself from his arms but he simply tightened his grip and said in a low voice, "Wait..."

In the next instant, the handful of guards that had charged forward stopped as they ran straight into a wall of thick, purple lettering that Kanika recognized as runes.

The guards, surprised by what they were seeing, backed away a few steps.

Laxus smirked and looked back over his shoulder, "You're late."

Kanika looked behind him as well and saw the familiar green hair of Freed. Sheathing his sword, he stood from kneeling and bowed to Laxus, "Please forgive me Laxus-sama, but the errand you set me out to complete is done."

Laxus raised a questioning brow, "Is it now?"

Kanika heard the sound of someone rising from a chair and she looked over to see a woman stepping forward, the confident swing in her hips was all too recognizable. She wore a golden brown dress with a tan colored sash tied across her waist and white gloves that covered the majority of her arms, her hair pulled back in a curly ponytail that cascaded down her back. She ignored the guards in her way and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose as she hummed in delight, "My my, what a mess you have caused sweetheart. You haven't changed at all have you?"

Kanika felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Evergreen, who no matter what always looked as dazzling as ever. Her heels clicked on the glossy floor as she moved to stand with them, flicking a white fan with furry rims and covering the lower half of her face. "Still haven't learned your lesson these past years we've been gone. Something must be done if I do say so myself. Wouldn't you agree Laxus?"

No one had the chance to speak yet when a familiar roar of laughter came from the opposite end, a figure jumping in the air and landing to the right of Laxus. Green eyes glowed from behind a visor and his tongue rolled out of his mouth to show the symbol of FairyTail. He shook with giggles and came to a stand, nearly reaching Kanika's height in Laxus' arms. It was then that she noticed her garter was twirling around on his fingers. So _he _had been the one to catch it earlier!

He nodded eagerly in agreement, "Doll hasn't learned a thing! Let's punish her!"

Five objects which Kanika recognized as tiki heads floated about him, shouting '_Punish her! Punish her!' _over and over again.

It was none other than the wizard Bixlow, the loudest member of their group.

Laxus felt his smirk grow, "I agree punishment is in order; however," His eye's locked onto Claud's fuming gaze, "This isn't a real party until it's been properly crashed."

The Raijinshuu had reunited once again. They had all gathered to complete a job like they would have done years ago. The mission this time: Bring Kanika home.

Kanika's wish had been granted. Her family had come to save her.

**AND SCENE!**

**So what did you think?! I really hope you enjoyed it! **

**I understand there might be some parts you don't get, however that was my intention. My hope is that you will now be at least a little curious as to what's going it. If this were to become a real story for me to write, everything would make more sense. **

**So here is what you must do: **

**If you liked it but don't really care if it becomes a story, then just review and tell me which part you liked most. **

**If you liked it and WANT it to become a story, then favorite it or follow it, AND review telling me you want it to become a story. **

**If it does become a story, I will post a note on this one-shot giving you the Title and having the first chapter already poste**d.

**Thank you again for reading and let me know what you think!**

**-CoolCat0720**


End file.
